


Komm Zurück

by jessynight



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Angst, Death, Fear, Fear of Death, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessynight/pseuds/jessynight
Summary: Auch Holmes kann sich mal irren.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Komm Zurück

Komm Zurück,

in meine Arme

Ich kann es nicht ertragen

ich will dich wieder haben

hier nah bei mir.

Egal was war.

Egal was ist.

Und was wird.

Egal was sie mir sagen.

Ich will dich hier bei mir

Drum sag ich dir

Ich will dich hier

In meiner Nähe

deine Haare riechen

in deine Augen sehen

und dich spüren

Drum komm zurück

denn du bist mein Glück“

flüsterte Holmes und schloss das Fenster vordem er gerade noch stand.

Durch das nun geschlossene Fenster hörte man das gedämpfte Läuten der Kirchenglocken.

John hatte grade seiner Mary das Ja-Wort gegeben

und war nun weg und für Holmes wirklich unerreichbar.

Holmes trat auf den bereitstehenden Stuhl, legte sich die schlinge um den Hals und zog diese zu.

Er schloss seine Augen und stieß dann den Stuhl um,

die Schlinge zog sich weiter zu und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Holmes, Holmes. Kommen Sie schon, das können Sie mir nicht antun. “ sagte Watson und versuchte Holmes wieder zum Atmen zu bekommen.

„Kommen Sie schon. Ich habe Ihnen noch was Wichtiges zusagen und das geht nicht, wenn Sie tot sind verdammt.“ Watson sackte halb auf dem am Boden liegenden Holmes zusammen und hatte den Kampf über die Tränen schon längst verloren,

doch dies hatte er noch nicht bemerkt. Erst als eine träne auf das Gesicht von Holmes fiel ,  bemerkte er es.

Er wischte die Tränen wütend weg, packte Holmes an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn durch

„Sie können nicht einfach so gehen, verdammt noch mal ich liebe Sie doch.“ John zog Holmes an sich und hielt ihn fest.

„Das sollten Sie doch eigentlich ihrer Frau und nicht mir sagen.“ Hörte John eine ganz leise Stimme sagen. Der Doctor öffnete seine Arme ein Stück und sah Holmes ins Gesicht. Dieser hatte die Augen auf und sah John entgegen.

„Meiner Frau?“ Fragte er entgeistert.

„Sie haben heute geheiratet oder haben Sie das schon vergessen!“

„Ich habe… heute…?“ Er überlegte kurz sprang dann zornig auf „Sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie deswegen… Wegen mir...sich beinahe umgebracht haben. Das ist jetzt nicht Ihr ernst, oder?“ Holmes rappelte sich auf und sah John in die Augen, doch nur kurz, dann sah er wieder auf den Boden. „Es hat ja sowieso kein Sinn  weiterzumachen ohne Sie.“ John hörte, die Worte konnte sie aber nicht glauben. Er ging zu Holmes der sich etwas von ihm entfernt hatte, griff ihm am Kinn und zwang ihn den Kopf zu heben und ihm in die Augen zusehen.

„Sagen Sie, haben Sie sich meinetwegen beinahe umgebracht? Denn wenn ja, dann möchte ich es gerne wissen. “Holmes sagte kein Wort „Bitte sagen Sie es mir Holmes. Bitte! “Holmes sah John an und nickte kurz „Ja denn ich kann nicht weiter leben ohne Sie und ich werde Sie auch nicht mit Ihrer Mary teilen. “Holmes machte eine kleine Pause bevor er weitersprach “Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen. Gehen Sie zu Ihrer Mary und werden Sie glücklich.“ Holmes wollte sich wieder von John abwenden doch das ließ dieser nicht zu, er hielt Holmes wieder fest und küsste ihn.

Er löste den Kuss und sah Holmes bei seinen nächsten Worten tief in die Augen „Ich habe Mary heute nicht geheiratet. Ich konnte es einfach nicht denn ich liebe sie nicht so wie ich Sie Liebe Holmes.“ „Sherlock. Mein Name ist Sherlock. “Sagte Holmes und fing an zu lächeln John erwiderte das Lächeln „Und ich bin John. “Sagte er und beide verfielen in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


End file.
